


Cat Cafe: The Failure

by trysomecats



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Allergies, Cats, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trysomecats/pseuds/trysomecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened when Dan and Phil visited the Cat Cafe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Cafe: The Failure

“Dan wait, c-can’t we…at least finish our drinks?”

“Phil, you can’t even breathe! Now get up and follow me!”

This was not how Dan had pictured their evening going. It was just supposed to be a fun night out with their friends Adam and Bryony, petting some cute cats and having a good time. That was how things had turned out at first, but not anymore.

When Phil had mentioned to Dan long ago that he was allergic to cats, Dan hadn’t realized it was this bad. They’d visited friends who owned cats before, and all Phil got was a slightly stuffy nose and itchy eyes. It was never anything that concerned breathing before! Now that Dan thought of it, being around twenty seven cats was probably twenty seven times worse than just one or two.  
In the beginning Phil had seemed just fine, apart from a slightly red nose and cheeks. But then the blue eyed youtuber had began to wheeze, struggling for breath. That had alarmed everyone, especially Dan.

“Hurry up Phil,” The younger man urged again. “Just focus on breathing. We’ll go outside for some fresh air. Adam’s calling a cab.”

“W-Wait,” Phil resisted against Dan’s tugging at his arm. “I want to s-say goodbye to the cats first.”

“Phil,” Dan groaned. “Those balls of fur are the reason your lips are turning blue!”

“But they’re so f-fluffy and c-c–cute,” Phil broke off his sentence, gasping for air. Dan had finally had enough, using all of his strength to forcibly remove his best friend from the Cat Cafe and into the cool evening air.

Dan led Phil a good distance away from the accursed cafe, at least three shops down. Then he focused on making sure that Phil was able to breathe by rubbing his back and muttering encouraging words. It took several minutes, but he finally had some normal color back and he wasn’t wheezing quite as loud.

“There,” Dan sighed with relief when it was evident that Phil wouldn’t die that night. “How do you feel now?”

“Sad,” Phil pouted. “It’s not fair. All I wanted was to cuddle some cats. Why is life so unfair Dan?”

“Let’s not think too deeply about anything concerning life right now, it’s not a good time nor place for me to fall into another existential crisis.”

Adam and Bryony came over to inform them that the cab was here, so Phil tearfully followed Dan and their friends to the car. Dan sat across from Phil so he could watch him closely.

“How about we cuddle and watch the newest American Horror Story tonight?” Dan whispered, feeling bad about their quick departure. It truly was unfair that Phil had to be allergic to something that he loved so much. Plus it would be a good idea or them to take it easy the rest of the night.

“Okay,” Phil agreed, instantly cheering up.  
…

As promised, when they got back to their flat, they set up for a night in front of the Tv. Phil had brought out his duvet and turned on the fireplace. He had stopped wheezing, but looked a bit tired. Dan went into the kitchen to make some snacks. When he came back out with a large bowl filled with fluffy white popcorn, he was in for a shock.

Instead of American Horror Story, there was a documentary of kittens playing on the telly.

“Phil, I think we’ve had enough cats for the night,” He said cautiously.

“If I can’t see them in person then I should at least get to see them on a screen!” Phil defended his actions.

“I disagree,” Dan said, coming over to try and tug the remote from his boyfriend’s hands. “You see, watching this is only going to make you more depressed.”

“No it won't!”

“Yes it will!”

After a five minute fight over the remote, Dan had won. Phil sat sulking with his arms crossed as American Horror Story played on the television. Dan had been hoping that this show would distract the older youtuber. Apparently that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.

“Phil,” He sighed, “what can I do to cheer you up?”

“Buy me a pet hamster,” The other replied.

“We’re not getting a hamster Phil.”

Phil huffed dramatically. “Well you’re the one who asked me.”

Another minute or two passed in silence before Dan had had enough. He leaned over and pecked his boyfriend on the cheek. When Phil didn’t push him away, he did it to the other cheek, and then moved on to pepper his boyfriend’s nose and forehead with light little kisses.

“Dan,” Phil laughed. When the brown eyed boy leaned in again, Phil met him this time with his lips. The kiss was short but sweet, and both drew away from each other smiling. Then Phil yawned.

“Early bedtime tonight?” Dan suggested, looking at the clock. Yes, 11pm was considered early for the both of them, but today had been exhausting.

“Yeah,” Phil agreed. Dan held out his hand for the other to take, and together they both went to Phil’s room. They both lay down on the bed, Dan snuggling up close to Phil with his face burrowed into the crook of his shoulder.

“On the bright side, at least we have something interesting to talk about on this week’s radio show.”


End file.
